Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by hannahe5
Summary: Eli and Clare have feelings for each other, right? Why can't the physical relationship and emotional relationship equal up? Will things in both their pasts mess things up for them? Let's found out and see. Rated M because I'm paranoid
1. Jumping into My Thoughts

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Jumping Into My Thoughts**

Eli's Point of view

Her hair glistened along the horizon just as she started to lay back. She stared into the sky and smiled at nothing. "Thinking to yourself, Blue Eyes?" I smirked. She turned her head to look at me, and as she did I watched her eyes shine into mine. They were a crystal ocean blue, making me drown into them. "Yes, but the real question is... Were you staring at me?" I thought yes, but continued to deny.

"Can't a guy look over at a girl without calling it 'staring'" I smirked. She blushed and turned her head to look back at the sky. "Fine. I'll call it 'glaring' then." I felt my heart sink to the pit of my stomach and for the first time, i felt myself blush. "You know me so well." I joked. She let out a tiny giggle and closed her eyes and relaxed.

I look down at her hand and slid my fingers and intertwined them with hers. As we held hands I lied there and relaxed as well. As I closed my eyes, i felt her get close to me. She lay her head on my should and placed her arm across my chest. She still had her eyes closed, as I just stared at her. She was gorgeous. Her hair flew with the wind and her cheeks grew to a fadish pink. I smiled as she seemed to be very comfy next to me.

I've only had a couple girlfriends before. My last relationship was Julia. Oh gosh, Julia. She was some beauty. We would take long drives together and talk about everything. I told her things I wouldn't tell my closest friend. She was pretty, but not as pretty as Clare is right now laying next to me.

How could I even say that? Julia's life was taken because of me. I shouldn't have yelled at her, I shouldn't have tried to pick a fight anyway. She had not overreacted. Her parents blame me, so why can't I blame myself? Why can't she be alive and me be the one to have gone? Why did I have to yell at all? Why did everything happen the way it did?

Well, if it never happened, I would of never went to Degrassi... and would of never met Clare or Adam. Julia was gone, and I had to accept it. But Clare... Clare was here, next to me. Clare IS here next to me. With her light brown hair, and her blue ocean eyes. She was my choice of affection now, not Julia. I need to let her go. But everytime Clare comes around, I see Julia's face. She was my first love, but I think I'm now falling in love with Clare... Little Miss Saint Clare... Clare Edwards... Clara Edwin haha... If only she knew what was going on in my mind when I wrote that paper.

Clare opened her eyes to see that I haven't taken my eyes off of her. She smiles. "You're still 'staring'?" She said with a smile, while she stretched her arms around me, letting go of my hand.

"You mean 'glaring'?" I smiled. "And yes... your just too beautiful." I knew it was mushy for not being in a relationship with her, but whatever. I liked her and she likes me we will get together when we get together.

"Thank you, Mr. goldsworthy." she smiled, her head still lay on my shoulder. "So, what time is it?" I asked. She pulled her arm over to look at her watch. She gasped. "What? 7:30 already?" I said, sarcastically. She slightly hit my arm as she sat up, "No! It's 11:43, I was suppose to be home nearly two hours ago!." She reached near her bag and looked through it. I grabbed her bag and kept it out of her reach, "Oh no you don't!" I yelled playfully. "Eli! Give me my bag, I have to call my mom!" I still held her bag away from her, while calming us both down, "Not until your going to tell me what your going to tell her." I stopped struggling and simply held the bag on my lap. She sighed, "I'm not sure, it's seems too late to go home and get yelled at." She sat there with hopelessness in her eyes. I felt an idea come into my head.

"Tell her that your crashing at Alli's house." Clare raised her eyebrows. "What? You've never LIED before?" I asked. She slightly giggled. "I have lied before, it's just, I'm not going to Alli's house." I sighed and but my palm to my forehead. She looked down at me and shrugged. She was really confused? "Tell her your at Alli's, call Alli and tell her the plan that your really... going to be at my house?" Her eyes grew wide. "OH! Umm... ok." I handed her bag to her and she pulled out her cell phone. As she dialed the numbers, I sat there humming to myself. I heard it ringing all of a sudden. "Why is it on speaker?" I asked her. She smiled, "Shhh." She said. I obeyed and sat there silently.

"Clare Edwards... where are you?" Her mothers voice said firmly. "I accident'y fell asleep at Alli's, I just woke up sorry. I'm just going to sleep here, is that ok?" clare listened carfully, with her fingers crossed. We heard her mother sigh, "Ok. but you have school tomorrow, so don't sleep in. I guess i'll see you tomorrow after school?" She mouthed to me "YES!" and continued to speak to her mother. "Ok Mom, love you... bye." She hung up fast and put her cell phone to her ear after dialing Alli's number.

"Why can't you put Alli on speaker?" I said, with a raised eyebrow. "Theres... Certain reasons." she said. I heard Alli say HEYY on the other end of the line and I nearly heard my ears ringing. "Oh... ok I get it." I got up and started to put things into Morty. I pulled the blanket from underneath Clare, as she explained the plan to Alli. "Yeah, I'm going to Eli's house_" After that I heard the giant squeal coming from Clare's phone. I laughed and Clare did the signal to say "SHUT UP!"

As Clare hung up with Alli, she stood up and hugged me. "Thanks, you're a life saver." She said as she kept her arms around me. "Yourwelcome."

Her hair flung in my face as she still held onto me. "Are your parents going to be home?" She asked, concerned. I didn't know what to tell her, will my parents not being there make her uncomfortable? "No, My mom's on a business trip, and my dad is with a friend for a couple months." She said "Oh." and finally pulled away, I pulled her back in and she struggled to get away. "Let go, Eli." She said in a playful way. "No, you smell nice." I said, firmly gripping her in my arms, but not in an agressive way.

She finally pulled away and got into the passenger seat. She locked the doors and left me with no way to get in. "Ha ha." She said through the window. I take my keys out and place it into her side of the car and finally pull her out. "Eli, let go!" she pleaded. I pull her up, back on the car... and her face inches from mine. We both continued to playfully struggle to keep each other down. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I cupped her face and kissed her. Her lips were tense at first from surprise, but then they started to relax. Her lips moved along with mine, and I started getting a little more intense then i should have. I bit her bottom lip, and as she pulled away to breathe, I slid my tongue into her mouth. She was shocked at first, but she didn't stop me.

Her back still lay across the side window as i proped her up more. Our tongues danced and I finally let her go. I looked up at her, her eyes flushed with disappointment. "Ready to go?" She nodded and hopped into the car.

I have a feeling this is going to be one interesting night.

**Thanks for reading :) Review, Alert, and anything else. Improvements? Suggestions? Lines? Sarcasim? lol **

**My computer has been messing up so my account might be a little messed for a couple days until I fix it ... but thanks for being patient :) **


	2. Too Fast?

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Too Fast?**

**Clare**

As we arrived at Eli's house, i gulped. "Nervous, blue-eyes?" He asked, while flashing his signature smirk. "Yeah, a little. I've never stayed over at a guys house over night." I ruffled my hair, and listened as he laughed. "It's ok. It's will be ... like any other sleepover." I had trouble believing him. Since the kiss happened, it's hard to think clearly at all. What had happened? It was more then just a pec on the lips, it's seemed too hot to explain. "Blue-eyes?" He asked. I popped my head up to look up at him, and I realized I was lost in my own thoughts.

"Day-dreaming?" He said while smiling. I nodded, "Guess so." "Thinking 'bout little ol' me?" He said. I smirked, "You wish!" I said, and I finally hopped out of the strange black vehicle and walked up to his house. It was surprisingly normal. It has brick walls, with a big black door at the front. Several bushes were around.

"What were you expecting? Dracula's palace?" He laughed. I nodded, "Haha, actually I was expecting something scarier." I joked. He placed his hand on his chest, "Clare! That hurt." He smiled while getting his keys out and opening the door.

We walked in and I looked around. He walked away into a separate room. "Make yourself at home, it's going to be a long night," I raised my eyebrow at his statement. What did he mean? What was going to happen? Where did we even stand? The kiss was so amazing. So hot but yet so innocent. I definitley needed to keep my thoughts to myself. I didn't want to make it obvious that I liked him. I told him about me liking him, and he had confessed as well. I told him he needed time, to get over Julia.

_"I've give you time. An internal hurt is hard to heal." I said as I had a hard time breathing. He stroked my cheek and smiled weakly. "I think thats a good idea." He finally said. He's eyes started to tear-up. He sniffled and looked upset. He smiled a little but bigger to hide his tears. His story was intense. Julia was really something special to him. "I'll be waiting, I wont stop waiting." I said, trying to hold my own tears from coming down. He looked down at his feet, as if disappointed. I was never more satisfied to know he liked me, but never more disappointed to have to wait. To wait for his affection and love. To wait for him __to say to me "I'm ready." I didn't want to rush him, and I don't want to go too fast. "I'm glad you will. And I believe you. I trust you." The words slipped from his mouth so quickly, it was hard to hear. "What?" I wondered. "I trust you." He repeated. His smile faded a little, and he turned a little red. Waiting wasn't going to be easy for me, but it wasn't going to be impossible. I just hope I don't start falling for him before he start falling for me._

The memory kept playing in my mind as I sat on his couch. The pain I felt, but the relief that followed. A single tear that showed my desire, my like in him.

I must of been lost in my thoughts again, since I didn't notice Eli was standing right in front of me with ice cream. "Clare?" My name left his lips with all the pleasure. I popped back to reality and he handed me a bowl of chocolate ice cream. "Are you hungry?" He asked me. I took the bowl from him, and he sat down next to me.

While he ate, I only ate a spoonful or too. I continued to stare at the bowl as if the ice cream would just disappear. I looked up every now and then to see how far Eli got from being finished. "Not hungry?" He finally asked me noticing I wasn't into the bowl. "Yeah, not exactly in the mood." He took the bowl from me and got up. "I'll be right back." He said, unsure. He returned with a blanket and put it over me. "My mom only lets the temperature stay on 1 number. You must be cold." I took the blanket around me, but not noticing it was cold at all. I was too lost in the fact that he was ready, but wasn't completely telling me. He continued to look at me in concern. "Clare, are you ok?" He asked. I look up at him and continued to think, not completely comprehending what he said. "What?" I asked. "Are you... ok?" He repeated. I got up and walked in front of him. His green eyes sparkled into mine as I seemed to have a lost of words. I opened my mouth but failed for anything to come out. "Clare?" He asked again. I finally took his hand and walked us to the couch. I needed to talk to him about us, why and how we are. He sat down next to me and continued to look at me. Searching for an answer, I just stared at him like an idiot. I finally opened my mouth and spoke. "Where do we stand?" I asked, not knowing how stupid I sounded.

He looked at me and smiled, "Is that all that's on your mind? You had me worried sick." He playfully pushed me and I laughed.

"I'm being seriously!" I nearly yelled. He stopped, but didn't remove the smile from his face. "Clare. Do you really think I would kiss you and say we are just friends?" his question made me smile, not because I knew it was true, but because I felt like an idiot. "So we are... ?" I asked, hoping he will continue. He didn't answer with words, he leaned down and kissed me.

His lips moved with mine as it seemed I was lost with thoughts. The kiss deepened, and I felt his tongue slide past my bottom lip. Not exactly knowing what this meant, I parted my mouth and his tongue slid into my mouth, exploring around.

My hands go behind his neck and his hands rested on my hips. I could only see Alli now when I tell her about this. "Oh my gosh! OMG! Are you seriously, Clare-bear? I can't believe you and Emo boy were swapping spit!" I rolled my eyes while not realizing Eli was watching.

He pulled away, leaving me disappointed. "Are you annoyed of me?" He asked, not completely upset but in a jokeful way. "No, I was just thinking about something." He smirked, "You seem to be thinking a lot lately." I ignored his comment and pulled him into another kiss. I forced my tongue into his mouth and kept at a routine.

I pulled away to breath as he seemed to pop out a question. "Want to go watch a movie upstairs, in my room?" I continued to breath heavily before replying. I finally said, "Sure." and he took my hand and we walked upstairs.

_"She was angry. Completely frustrated with me. Didn't want to lose me though. I finally yelled at her, and I wasn't thinking of the consequences. As she rode away, I felt guilt; A deep guilt within me. She was riding away disappointed and it was my fault. And she's now gone. It's my fault!" He told me, fighting back tears and anger. He was frustrated with himself and I knew it. He showed sympathy and pity in himself and wasn't going to stop blaming himself until he was completely over... Julia..._

Julia's story played again and again in my mind, the horror and tragedy that happened was getting to me all over again. How is Eli ok now? When he has only had about 3 weeks?

Then I heard a voice within me speak silently. _"Don't Question, just accept."_

***Thanks for reading :) I'll be writng a whole lot more now sinc emy computer is working better... and I don't know how I got it to work :)***

***A Few questions though.**

**1. Should Clare tell Alli? OR should she keep to herself?**

**2. Should I rush on this or go slowly?**

**3. I'm thinking about Eli having a sibling, any ideas?**

**Thanks for reading guys... your awesome! :) Reviews? Improvements? Suggestions? Anything! :)*  
**


End file.
